Remnant
VytalAmazon Pre-Order Description is the high fantasy, magitech world of RWBY [http://www.amazon.com/RWBY-Lindsay-Tuggey/dp/B00DP4YC7U Amazon DVD listing], with airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry and a form of energy called Dust, existing side by side. History According to Episode 1, darkness used to cover all the land. Mankind was born from Dust and had to battle against creatures of the darkness, known as the Grimm. According to the legend, darkness at first was intent on wiping out mankind's brief existence, but man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness, and appropriately named their new weapon Dust, after that which they were formed from. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath," mankind managed to force the darkness away. In the absence of darkness, man was able to create civilization and spread throughout the world. Currently, the world is in a state of peace, but the Grimm may return any day. To fend off the Grimm, and any other threat to peace, academies such as Signal and Beacon were created to train people to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Huntsmen and Huntresses, as the names imply, "hunt" these threats down and eliminate them using a combination of powerful weapons, Aura and ample supplies of Dust. Four areas on the map have been highlighted on the map with castles in the intro, however their significance (if any) is as of yet unknown. World Map The world map of RWBY was created by Monty Oum in 2012. It was based off of ketchup smears made on a napkin he was using while at IHOP. [http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/?uid=14609'Monty Oum Rooster Teeth Q&A Journal'] Monty revealed his design in Rooster Teeth's 191st podcast on November 14th, 2012.[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] He reveals and explains his first drafts of the map starting at around 9:00 in the video. His creation of the map started with him going to IHOP and squirting ketchup on a napkin then randomizing the blots to form the continents, which he then scanned and edited via Photoshop as a base for the world map. Known Locations *Snowy Forest *Red Forest *Beacon Cliffs *Vale *Sanctum *Mistral Region *Emerald Forest Known Landmarks *Beacon Academy *Signal Academy *Cliffside Altar *White Castle *The Club *Railway line (Red Forest) *The Abandoned Temple Trivia *Monty stated that he textured the World Map by taking different pictures of food. The different foods he used included mashed potatoes, steaks, ice cream, bread, corn, cereal, ramen, shrimp, tacos, pizza, lettuce, and possibly bacon.[http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/?uid=14609'Monty Oum Rooster Teeth Q&A Journal'] *An interesting note, two of the landmasses in the final version of the map closely resemble dragons (both Eastern and Western styled), having serpentine-like bodies with what resembles wings, horns and jaws. *The world of RWBY may have a long, rich history that has been lost to the current inhabitants, hinted at by the quote, "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past". *In Episode 2, Jaune mentions a war that his great-great-grandfather fought in, which may or may not be the conflict described in the prologue. Image Gallery Rwby_map2.jpg|The map of Vytal Rwby_map3.jpg|The inspiration for the world References Category:Browse Category:Geographic Locations Category:Landmarks